


Just Like We Were Kids

by everyshootingstar



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's drunk and Adam's beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like We Were Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a repost for anon from [here!](http://shiphoose.tumblr.com/post/140679901705/just-like-we-were-kids-peakovic)
> 
> I know, I know, the format is really bad, it doesn't translate well over onto AO3 but well, anon wanted my fic to be easier for them to find!

Cool fingertips pressing into his face draws him from his light doze and when his eyes flutter open, he feels like he’s been transported back several years, feels like he’s back in college again because Matt’s there on top of him, half kneeling, half sitting in his lap, a concentrated sort of look on his face mixed with awe and disbelief, almost like he can’t believe what he’s seeing as his fingers drag slowly along the line of Adam’s beard.

The nails dragging through his beard makes him suck in a sharp breath, blunt but _good_ , and he gets a hard kick in the gut, in the _nostalgia_ of this sort of thing—and Matt’s drunk, Adam knows this, knows how Matt is when he’s drunk, the wide eyed look of wonderment on his face, eyes sparkling in the dim light of Adam’s living room…

(It’s like college again, Matt letting himself into Adam’s dorm after some college party—and god, Matt never did it much, only drank socially, only with the right people, but he always came to Adam when he was done, when the night was over; he’d let himself in and find Adam in his small cramped bed, he’d situate himself on top of Adam, thumb rubbing slowly over the curve of his cheek until Adam’s eyes flutter open, until a soft, sleep laden _Matt?_ Would fall from Adam’s mouth.

_Hey there Kovic,_ Matt would whisper back to him and Adam would hum, it was a pet name, almost, a name that Matt would only use when drunk, the syllables falling off of Matt’s tongue lazily, warmly and his fingertips would be cold when they’d drag over his cheeks, over his patchy beard, cold against his skin.

It’d take Adam a while to speak after that, eyes fluttering shut again as Matt admired the way his friend’s face looked, how the light coming through the tiny window would cast shadows over his skin, how _beautiful_ Adam looked, _god_ , all relaxed, sleepy, _warm_.

_Did you have fun?_ Adam’d finally whisper, voice thick, around a yawn and Matt would find himself tracing Adam’s lower lip with the pad of his thumb, the way Adam would smile when he’d do that, shiver, always made Matt’s chest feel light and floaty.

_You weren’t there,_ Matt would reply back, voice sort of confused and Adam would laugh sleepily and that’s when Matt would feel Adam’s hands, warm and heavy on his thighs, grounding him. _I’m here now, silly_.)

_Did you have fun?_ Adam finds himself asking as Matt’s hands cup his face, thumbs rubbing lightly over his cheeks and then there’s nails again, scratching through his beard, making him tilt his head up, a soft sigh leaving his parted lips.

The words spill out, the _You weren’t there_ , comes and Adam’s hit with another wave of nostalgia, can’t help the way his hands come to rest on Matt’s thighs and pull until Matt’s shimmying forward, until his thighs are cased around Adam’s torso and he’s close, _warm_ on top of Adam who’s already warm, who’s already sleepy and he feels safe, feels nice and happy as Matt bends over, leans down and rests their foreheads together.

_I’m here now, silly,_ Adam echoes a sentiment he hasn’t said in  _years,_ and it makes Matt’s heart sort of ache about the what could have beens, but then Adam’s tilting his head up and pressing his lips, dry from the sleep, to Matt’s and Matt’s heart feels like it’s trying to beat out of his chest now—he’s drunk, happy,  _high_ on the feeling of Adam’s lips against his.


End file.
